


Sacrifice

by darkturtle (turtle_abyss)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony Stark, Breeding, Face-Fucking, Forced Feminization, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oviposition, Restraints, Sort Of, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tony does end up enjoying himself, Virgin Sacrifice, it's not all pain though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_abyss/pseuds/darkturtle
Summary: Ships are going missing. The priestesses make a bid to appease the god creature by sacrificing a pretty omega from the local village.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd. Started on a whim and finished due to a dare. I can't believe I wrote this.

There’ve been rumors of more ships being lost at sea.

They gather all the betas and omegas of the village into the square when the priestesses come. Anthony hasn’t seen such a gathering since he was very small, but today he is old enough to be in the lineup for consideration.

He admires the pretty picture of the priestesses in their loose, flowing cotton and shining gold jewelry even as he trembles with fear that he might be chosen for the next sacrifice.

They make a show of checking all the chastity devices of the lineup. Anthony flushes as a stern-faced priestess regards his form and then touches the parts of him that he himself is hardly allowed to touch. A cry goes up as an omega is taken from the line and returned to her parents with a harsh word for the broken belt held aloft by a priestess. The girl will undoubtedly be shamed until she reveals which alpha she was with. Anthony would rather be taken as sacrifice.

He regrets that thought when the head priestess stops before him and presents him with a gold-pieced necklace. He sobs quietly, just once, as he bows his head to allow her to fit the Collar of Compliance tightly around his neck. Then she pulls him from the line, guiding him towards the priestesses as he hears his mother sob behind him. He catches a glimpse of his father’s stony face as they put him on a horse.

There are no goodbyes.

~~~~~~

“You may not leave the temple without a priestess to escort you. And you may not leave the temple grounds at all until it is time,” the head priestess tells him when they arrive. The necklace thrums with warmth around his neck. It is the only thing that steadies him as he is shown to a room.

He spends his first few days at the temple being plied with tea and strange food as they allow him to adjust to the idea of his fate. As those days pass, he notices his skin grows more sensitive. The wool of his clothes makes him whine and scratch. The priestesses take him to a bath for what they say is a cleansing ritual and strip him down and he gasps sharply at the cool air on his body. The water is warm and soothing but he flinches and whines every time a priestess drags soap and cloth across his skin. They only shush him and carry on until he is writhing and overwhelmed.

Tears drip down his cheeks as they dry him with soft cotton cloth and then dress him in sheer white silk.

It isn’t until he is returned to his chambers that he realizes that they did not put the chastity device back on him. And then he realizes that he is hard and aching and he doesn’t know if he is allowed to touch himself. He spends nearly an hour lying in bed wanting and denying until he decides that if he is going to be sacrificed soon, he may as well.

It’s as wonderful as the rumors claimed.

The days continue from there, his discomfort easing with the new clothing, though he flushes often around the other temple inhabitants due to exactly how sheer that clothing is in comparison to their own. He is brought tea every hour, which he begins to find suspicious. It is more tea than he has ever had in his life. But perhaps that is just the way of things here.

His stomach begins to ache from it. He tells a priestess, who has his meals exchanged for plain rice and broth, but the ache only grows. He tries to reject the tea one day and he is brought before the head priestess who presses a cup into his hands and tells him kindly that he must eat and drink what is given to him. His cheeks flush with warmth - embarrassment perhaps - and he drinks.

He wakes one morning and his stomach aches fiercely. He eats breakfast but can’t keep it down. The priestesses bring him to their quarters as he whimpers and lay him in a nest of pillows. He is given more tea to drink and then his head is placed in a lap. A hand cards through his hair and he is shushed gently as he whines. He dozes and drinks and they attempt to get him to eat. The pain spreads low, down into his hips as well, and he cries pathetically into the stomach of a kind priestess in blue until he sleeps once more.

The next day brings pain like a knife between his hips and the priestesses force more tea into him as he shakes and shakes and shakes until finally, he sleeps. He wakes in a bath being scrubbed down by two priestesses once more, catching a glimpse of red from the corner of his eye before exhaustion drags him down once more.

He spends the next day in a haze, lying in a nest of pillows once more. A priestess slips something round and cold between his lips and tells him to suck. He feels too warm still, so he does what they tell him. They replace it whenever they bring him more tea, and he begins to find comfort in having the thing settled in his mouth.

It isn’t until the next day that he notices the thing they slide into his mouth is golden and shaped like a cock. He wonders with a thrill of fear if they are drugging him as it settles heavy on his tongue and they take the straps attached to the end to tie around his head. He tries to ask for water instead the next time, but the priestess only smiles at him as though he's being silly and presses the tea to his lips. He doesn't know why he drinks. He tries to pretend to still be sleeping the next time, despite their attempts to wake him, and they merely drip a sip at a time into his mouth and massage his throat to convince him to swallow. He doesn't know why he doesn't spit out what they give him.

As he recovers, they take him outside. He is allowed to lie in the sun and walk and altogether do as he pleases under the supervision of whatever priestess is assigned to him for the time. Trying to get them to speak with him gets him only short, impersonal answers, so he often finds himself strolling through the garden - all the bushes at waist height to maintain easy supervision he supposes. There’s a pond in the middle with crystal clear water and he likes to watch the koi swim. The third day is cloudy and the way the light glints off the water leaves him turning in search of the pretty thing he saw a reflection of - but there’s no one else around the pond.

His heart pounds. His blood goes cold. 

He stares down into his own reflection and doesn’t recognize himself.

He screams.

The priestesses swarm him and he struggles in their arms, not noticing the tears streaming down his face or how easily they get hold of him and begin to drag him inside. He fights and fights, but they take him before the head priestess and tie his wrists and ankles together and leave him kneeling. He can only sit there and yell and yell as the woman sips her tea calmly and pays him no mind.

He starts to sob helplessly. Angrily. Bitterly. She sets her tea upon the little table between them, stands, and rounds the table to kneel before him.

“Are you done?” she asks.

He goes to yell at her again, trembling in his rage and fear, and she shoves something large and rubbery between his lips.

It’s much bigger than what he’d had pressed into his mouth before and he rears back away from it, nearly falling, but the head priestess grips the back of his head solidly and presses. And presses.

It’s longer, this one. He panics and tries to scream when it hits the back of his throat. She only tells him to swallow as she continues to force it in. Warmth crawls down his spine as he does, until she’s forcing a large, alpha-like knot behind his teeth and tying straps around his head. Tears stream down his face and he trembles and swallows around the thing, breathing through his nose carefully.

She sits before him and waits.

His head starts to feel hazy. The tears slow. He sways on his knees.

She attaches a tube to the thing in his mouth and puts the other end into the pot of tea.

He sucks and swallows and tea comes rushing down his throat.

“You’re nearly ready. We shall depart in a few days.”

He whines.

The next few days involve being manhandled into various positions and having rubber cocks shoved into his mouth for hours at a time. His head is foggy nearly the entire time. Every time he tries to act out, the head priestess tells him to be calm. Then warmth radiates down his spine and he is calm. He doesn’t think to leave the grounds.

Then he is bathed again, gently. Reverently. They attach little gold clamps with thin chains to his nipples and dress him in something fancier - layers of draped cotton and embroidered silk, along with a large sheer piece attached at the back that folds up over his head and down across his face like a veil. The familiar golden cock is tied into his mouth once more. Gold cuffs are attached to his wrists and ankles. His feet are left bare.

They take him out to where the head priestess waits with several horses.

“It’s time,” she says solemnly. The sky is dark with storm clouds. A tear slips down his cheek.

They put him on a horse with a heavily pillowed saddle. The people of his village stand along the sides of the main road, their faces mournful. They will not help him, he knows.

They head up the mountain, through the forest, until they reach a cliff overlooking the sea. Several feet back from the edge is a white marble altar with two short pillars on either side of the edge closest to the sea.

He is brought to sit at the edge of the altar between the two pillars. The head priestess orders him to lie back and put his hands beside his head and they shackle his wrists to the altar. She comes to stand above his head and reaches down to his neck. Removes the Collar of Compliance for the very first time since it was put upon him.

He panics. Struggles. Kicks out at the priestesses who come to hold him down.

“O Great One,” the high priestess intones, “we are honored to bring before you this tribute as our thanks for your protection! It is our hope he not only sates your rage but brings you great joy!”

The priestesses chant in a mystic tongue as tears slip down his face. They lift his legs, exposing him to the sea, and he struggles as they spread his legs wide and secure his cuffs to the pillars.

They chant and throw flower petals and burn incense and hang two lanterns on the pillars. Then they leave him there, sobbing and shaking and screaming past the thing in his mouth.

He spends what feels like hours trying to free himself to no avail. Night begins to fall and he feels the cool ocean wind burn against his exposed genitals.

Exhaustion from his heightened state of panic begins to drag on him even as his paranoia spirals higher. The leaves of the forest rustle in the wind and he shivers. A branch snaps and he jerks in his bindings.

Over the crash of waves comes the sound of tumbling rocks. He flinches. Nothing happens.

And then something cold and wet creeps along his thigh.

He shudders and tries to jerk his leg away yet again, but he’s held as steadfast as at the start of this. He whimpers as the something winds around his thigh and creeps down further still.

The tip of it traces along his groin and then to his small cock. He trembles. His muscles in his thighs clench, but his shackles keep them spread wide.

The thing leaves a trail of ice as it strokes down his cock, presses behind his balls in a way that makes Tony  _ writhe _ , and then settles further down against his hole.

And then it presses in.

Tony’s breath hitches in his chest. Bumps and ridges catch on his rim as it squirms and presses and rapidly expands the further in it gets until it starts to hurt. It’s so big. Too big. Too long. He can’t possibly take what it’s forcing on him. He tries to beg for it to stop but the words are muffled by his gag and all that comes out is a high-pitched whine. He tries to squirm but the thing only flexes with him.

Another one curls around the opposite leg. The thing in his ass twists in a way that sparks and makes Tony scream from the sensation and then it pulls out and presses in and pulls out and presses in. 

The breath stutters in his chest as everything begins to feel good and warm and his legs tremble in their bindings and more of the things -  _ tentacles. Oh god, these are tentacles _ \- being to curl around him. One presses to where his groin meets his inner thigh and then it sucks and he’s seeing stars as he moans and trembles violently. Another lazily winds around his cock. More slither under his cotton robes and up his chest to tug teasingly at the clamps on his nipples.

It’s all so  _ so _ much.

His body heats as the tentacles pull helpless moans from his throat. A cold breeze turns the wet trails to ice and it only heightens the sensations all over him. 

He whimpers fearfully as he feels another tentacle begin to toy with his rim where it’s stretched around the first one, but gets distracted as one slides up his chin from under his robe and grabs hold of the end of his gag.

He feels his first ray of hope for some measure of relief as the tentacle tugs the cock from his mouth, only to gag as it presses it back in even deeper. Fresh tears spill down his cheeks as he’s subjected to dual thrusting.

The tentacle tracing idly along his cock starts stroking firmly, making him whine. He can feel heat building as pain becomes pleasure and screams become moans and he can’t help but think back to that very first night he got to touch himself.

Only this is so much more.

The tentacle tightens at the base of his cock and Tony gasps around the thrusting gag. Then the tentacle in his ass thrusts sharply against something that feels amazing and he screams and shakes as the heat and tension reaches a crescendo that leaves him panting and trembling and flushed.

A deep hum rumbles through the air and shivers through his bones. Fingers stroke along his calf and he shakes.

“What a lovely little breeder they’ve given me this time.”

Tony manages to lift his head just enough to see blue-green eyes flickering in the lamplight and a many-limbed silhouette creeping over him. His cry of terror is muffled by the gag into something that sounds much more provocative and he flushes further.

“Such a needy little thing,” comes the deep voice once more. He clenches his eyes shut.

A new tentacle with a thick tip strokes behind his balls, leaving him feeling tingly. It applies pressure that makes him  _ want. _ It’s not a want he understands. He whimpers. The gag is pulled from his mouth and clatters against the marble near his head, though he pays it no mind as he sucks in deep breaths and the pressure against his groin grows. 

There’s a give and a stretch and he’s full - too full and he cries out but the tentacle keeps pressing and giving small little thrusts he’s whining on the edge of every gasp because it hurts but it feels so  _ good. _

Like he was meant to be full.

He opens his eyes a fraction only to see his veil pulled up and blue-green staring back. He gasps on a sharp thrust and feels a tentacle press into his mouth and curl around his tongue. The memory of his temple training prompts him to suck. 

_ “Perfect.” _

The voice sends shivers down his spine. His head starts to feel floaty.

He wants more and he wants less. He wants to pull away and he wants to press closer.

He doesn’t have a choice in the matter.

The second tentacle at his ass begins to press in beside the first and Tony cries and whimpers helplessly as he’s split open and those blue-green eyes stare him into compliance and the monster forces him to take whatever is given to him.

Just as Tony begins to think the pressure of so many tentacles is too much, the thick-tipped one -  _ in his...did they really give him-? Oh gods -  _ stops and pulls back ever so slowly. The drag of it shoots lightning through his body until just the tip remains in him. He shudders as he thinks of what the priestesses have done to him and then he has no time to think at all as it thrusts sharply all the way back in. He tries to cry out as the creature sets up a rough and rapid pace for all three tentacles only for the one stroking his tongue to start thrusting rapidly in and out of his throat.

The heat and tension build all over again as his body rocks roughly over the white marble and the tentacles mess up his fancy robes. Cool fingers rake over his sides and pluck at the clamps on the nipples and that dark voice laughs at every gasp and cry. His hands twist in his shackles and his legs pull fruitlessly at their restraints. He just barely manages to rock his hips trying to get away from the pressure and get more of the pleasure simultaneously.

It’s no use.

He gets more of both as all the tentacles press in deep, still, and then pulse as he is flooded with hot fluid. It seems to go on forever. The pressure in his stomach builds and builds as more and more fluid pours into his ass and pussy and down his throat until he thinks he must be about to burst.

Then his own tension crests. His vision goes white and his hips stutter and he clenches down on the tentacles inside of him as pleasure sings through him.

When they pull out he feels what must be monster come gush out of his holes as he lays there limply.

“Oh I am  _ definitely _ keeping you pretty thing,” the creature murmurs, those cool fingers toying with his holes and drawing stuttered gasps from his lips. 

Tony startles as the shackles are removes from his ankles, though his legs fall only a little before tentacles are lifting them and spreading them further apart.

A massive tentacle fills his ass in one quick thrust that makes Tony  _ howl,  _ followed by an only slightly smaller tentacle with a bulbous end shoving its way into his cunt. They immediately set a rapid pace that Tony can barely take as pleasure and pain mix powerfully in his already wrung-out body. 

He whines as the one in his cunt presses even deeper than the one before it, though it stills even as the larger tentacle in his ass continues to pound into him. There’s a weird spreading sensation low in his stomach that makes him nervous.

And then comes the pressure back at the entrance to his new pussy as a large bulge in the tentacle presses and presses and presses until finally the muscle gives in. It slips up into him in a slow drag that makes him writhe and whimper frantically. It’s so big. He thinks it must be impossible for it to continue to enter him at every point until finally it seems to settle in his belly.

And then there’s another one pressing into him.

And another.

And another.

He clenches around them in painful pleasure as they’re pumped into his stomach faster and faster, the pounding in his ass hardly noticeable - background noise to the horrifying realization dawning on Tony.

The shackles around his wrists are undone and his hands are pressed to his bulging stomach.

“You look so beautiful full of my eggs.”

Eggs.

He tries to struggle now that he’s free of his restraints, but the tentacles are powerful and the creature laughs breathlessly at his attempts. Tony groans as they continue to press in.

“So desperate to be filled. You’re  _ perfect.” _

He starts to feel that now familiar tension. He doesn’t know how he can find such pleasure in being used in such a terrifying manner, but he is. He can’t stop his hips from rocking into the pounding in his ass. He can’t help clenching around the eggs as they force their way into him. 

His fingers dig into his distended stomach and the feeling of the eggs shifting makes him moan long and loud. He starts to lose himself to the heat. 

He pants into the open air, begs wordlessly for relief, and just when he thinks he can’t take any more, one last large egg is forced into him and hot come fills his ass and he tips over into darkness with a scream.

**Author's Note:**

> *currently digging a grave for my sense of shame brb*


End file.
